The Truth of Melina Potter
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: After the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament along with five transfer students, a package of four books and howler appears. Now they are reading the books of Melina Potter life.


**-The Transfer Students and the Mysterious Books-**

* * *

The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had just arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Albus stood before he started speaking. "There is something special happening that hasn't happened for years, we have transfer students. So please welcome Izzy and Charlotte Blackwood, Jason Whitewood, Chris Halliwell and Blade Doragon."

Melina's head snapped up when she heard Albus say the names of the people that she knows and is friends with. She knew that they are witches and wizards but she was shocked to find out that they are transferring to Hogwarts since they have be homeschooled instead going to a magical school.

The doors to the Great Hall was pushed open and four 14 year olds walked into the Great Hall. The four teenagers winked at her as they walked towards the staff's table.

Melina frowned when she didn't see Blade and was wondering where he was when hands covered her eyes and heard someone whisper in her ear. "Guess who?"

She just smiled a big smile before moving the hands from her eyes before getting up and turning around to face Blade. "Blade!" She said happily before she threw her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. He kissed her back with equal passion as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him.

Everyone minus Izzy, Charlotte, Jason and Chris were shocked to see Melina kiss one of the transfer students. They were shocked speechless at their savior's actions, not knowing that she knew the transfer students or that she was in a relationship with one of them, not even her best-friends knew about it.

Melina and Blade soon pulled away from their kiss for air. "Well what a surprise." She looked into her boyfriend's bright blue eyes and smiled at him. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were going to be coming here?"

Blade smiled down at her. "We wanted it to be a surprise. So were you surprised, Mel?" He asked his girlfriend, using her nickname that he and the others came up with after meeting her.

"Very." Melina said with a bright smile. Unknown to the couple, Dumbledore, the staff and all of Melina's friends were smiling at how happy she was. "Why don't you go up there to get sorted and once you are, we can hang out."

"Sure thing, babe. See you in a bit." Blade gave her quick a kiss on the lips before going up to the front with the others. Melina sat back down by Hermione, looking forwards to watch her friends and boyfriend being sorted into houses.

"Charlotte Blackwood." Minerva McGonagall called out.

Charlotte goes up there before sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A few minutes went by before the Sorting Hat yelled out the house she is going to be in. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin house started cheering and clapping, Melina also was clapping for her friend. Charlotte smiled, she got off the stool after the Sorting Hat was taken off her head before going over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Izzy Blackwood."

Izzy goes up there before sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A few seconds went by before the Sorting Hat yelled out the house she was going to be in. "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw house started cheering and clapping, Melina was clapping for her other friend. Izzy smiled, she got off the stool after the Sorting Hat was taken off her head before going to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Blade Doragon."

Blade goes up there with a smirk before sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A second passed before the Sorting Hat yelled out the house he was going to be in. "SLYTHERIN!" Like before the Slytherin house was cheering and clapping, Melina was also clapping for her boyfriend with a bright smile. He smirked, he got off the stool after the Sorting Hat was taken off his head before going over to the Slytherin table and sitting down by Charlotte.

"Chris Halliwell."

Chris goes up there with a smile before sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A few minutes went by before the Sorting Hat yelled out the house he was going to be in. "RAVENCLAW!" Like before the Ravenclaw House was cheering and clapping, Melina was also clapping for her friend. Chris smiled, got off the stool after the Sorting Hat was taken off his head before going over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down by Izzy, who smiled at him.

"Jason Whitewood."

Jason goes up there before sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A few seconds went by before the Sorting Hat yelled out the house he was going to be in. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor House started cheering and clapping, it was louder then the other two houses. Melina was also cheering and clapping for her friend. Chris smiled, he got off the stool after the Sorting Hat was taken off his head before going over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Melina.

"Well, let the feast begin." Albus said before sitting down on his seat. Everyone started eating and talking to their friends.

"So, Lina, how did you meet Izzy, Charlotte, Jason, Chris and Blade?" Hermione asked her best-friend.

"It was the summer break after the first year of Hogwarts that I met them." Melina said before looking over at Jason and smiled at him. "It was at the abandoned park, right?"

"Yeah, it was the same abandoned park that me and the others always went to. To say we were shocked when went there to see someone else and also practicing your 'talents'. After that we showed ourselves to you, which shocked you and you put up your guard but you let your guard down a little when we showed you our 'talents' but it still took us a while for you to trust us." Jason said.

"What did they do to cause you to trust them?" Ron asked as he looked over to his best-friend.

"That is a different story for a different time." Melina told him. She didn't really want to tell her friends that she would have died by her uncle's hands if they didn't show up and save her from him.

**...**  
**...**

Everyone was done eating, Albus stood and was about to say something but was cut off before he could. There is a flash of bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. Once the bright light faded away and once they cover their eyes, they saw a box on the staff's table which had a howler on top of it.

Albus opened the howler before it started talking in a voice that holds power.

**"Hello everyone in Hogwarts, I hope you are having a wonderful day. Since the sheeple of the Wizarding World needs a wake up call about your savior, Melina Athena Potter, I have sent this box that has four books that is about her life and what she has and will be through four of her years in Hogwarts. While reading these four books, the time will be frozen and hopefully reading them will destroy illusions that you all have of your savior's life.**

**The books should be read in this order: Melina Potter and the Philosopher Stone. Melina Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets. Melina Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban. Melina Potter and the Goblet Of Fire.**

**Before you start reading, I bringing some people to Hogwarts that are to be at the reading of the books, that should arrive after howler is destroyed. Also I have placed a ward to prevent interference and polyjuice potion. Also there might other people we will sent to Hogwarts as the reading goes on. Good luck with everything."**

After that the howler then tore itself apart before falling onto the table in pieces. Just then there was about flash of bright light before faded to reveal these people. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black in his Snuffle form, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Merlin, my head hurts. James what the hell did you do?" Lily asked her husband. All she had remembered a green light heading towards her.

James looked at his wife. "Why do you always think that I did something, Lily-pad? Not everything happens to us is because I did something."

Melina was shocked to see her dead parents. Unknown to her but all of her friends and boyfriend is looking at her in worry. Worry how she would take to seeing her dead parents. "Mum, Dad, is that really you?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

James and Lily are shocked to see their daughter, who last that they have seen her was a year old and not a 14 year old girl like she is right now. "Melina? Why do you look like a teenager? You were only a year old. Albus, what the hell is going on?!"

"Well, you were brought here to read some books about Melina's life. Because it's supposed to be a wake up call that the Wizarding World needs." Albus told them. He then opens the box before taking out four books and then placed them down on the table.

Before Albus could ask who would like to read the first books when he was cut off when Mad-Eye Moody started changing into someone else. He changed into a young man that looks crazy that had blonde hair.

"Barty Crouch Jr!" Someone had yelled out when they saw who it was.

Amelia quickly sent a stunner at Barty Crouch Jr, knocking him out before sending a binding spell at him to keep him tied up. "Albus, do you have a room where we can keep him?"

Albus nodded before leading her out of the Great Hall to a room where they could keep Barty Crouch Jr at for now. A few minutes later, they are back in the Great Hall. Once back inside the Great Hall, there was another flash of light and once it faded away, they saw the real Mad-Eye Moody, who didn't look too happy.

Moody and Albus were whispering to each other before the ex-Auror sat down at the staff's table.

"So, who would like to read first?" Albus asked as he holds up the book of Melina Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.

"I'll read the first chapter." Charlie said as he went over to get it the book. "Alright, the first chapter is called the Girl-Who-Lived."

Albus cut Charlie off before he could start reading first chapter of the book. "Maybe we should look at the book cover before we start reading the book."

"Yeah, you're right." Charlie holds the book up, so everyone could see the cover of the Melina Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone book.

Everyone was shocked when they saw they saw the cover. The cover was split in half, one half is of Hogwarts with Melina flying on a broom and the other half is of a muggle abandon park with Melina and Blade.

"Alright let's get reading." Albus said.

Charlie nodded before opening the book to the first chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own my OC Izzy Blackwood, Charlotte Blackwood, Jason Whitewood, Chris Halliwell and Blade Doragon.**

**Please review because they amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
